Famous Last Words
by Takuma
Summary: Frieza comes to earth, but Trunks arrives in time. If Trunks is supposed to destroy Frieza then why is he asking the fiend to see his space ship? And why do the DBZ characters use one-liners from Monty Pithon and the Holy Grail? Read to find out! One-shot


_This has to be my first one-shot fic in over a year. I have to thank Purple Prancer. She helped me with this idea. I have to state a disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and I don't own some of these phrases that might sound familiar. If you are a huge **Monty Pithon and the Holy Grail** fan, then you'll understand the jokes. If not, it's still fun to read. XD_

_Review at the end and let me know if I should add more chapters. If not, then this will stand as a one-shot fic._

**Famous Last Words**

Everyone was paralyzed with fear. Their greatest enemy was here. Young Gohan, Krillian, Piccolo, and other warriors that waited to fight their enemy in the wilderness were sweating bullets as the fiend made his appearance. He was not alone. Their worst enemy yet was with a creature looking very similar to him... but three times as large.

Vegeta tried suppressing his power. It was hell all over again. He knew once Frieza and his father discovered him on this planet, they were going to show no mercy to the saiyan. Frieza was always possessive of his warriors, and Vegeta knew the vile creature would want to put the saiyan prince down permanently.

Gohan did not want to relive the horrors of Planet Namek or the horrors he lived through when the saiyans first came to earth. No, this was something he wanted to prevent. If all the training he received since the saiyans arrived was suppose to lead to this important event then he would do his best to protect his friends.

Bulma was also scared. She had lived through one horror after another, but this one seemed to take the cake. Goku had sacrificed himself to keep his friends and family safe. Now the fiend returns. She couldn't help but try and hide behind one of the other warriors...

"It looks like we will need to face Frieza," uttered Krillian. He had placed his fear behind him. The warrior inside him became dominant. Gohan stood straight beside his comrade. "Let's do this."

Yamucha gave a nervous chuckle as he too joined the forming group, "Well, it was nice knowing all of you..."

"Stop it with the sentimental words. We will all be dead by the end of the day," stated Vegeta understanding the reality of the situation.

Krillian gulped as he looked to the saiyan, "We might have a very slight chance of coming out alive... right?"

Vegeta coolly looked to the short man, "If there was a super saiyan around then we might have a chance-"

"Look!" exclaimed Gohan interrupting Vegeta, "That guy with the sword!"

The z-warriors and friends turned to where the young boy was pointing.

Mirai Trunks, now standing on the ledge of a cliff overlooking the alien spaceship, stared at the fiend with intense concentration before throwing a rock at his head.

Frieza, who moments before emerged from his ship, hissed and rubbed the sore spot. He turned his metal head and glared. "What the hell?! Who are you?!"

Trunks intense stare turned into a smirk as he jumped down to where the enemies stood. He began walking towards the ice-jins, ignoring the warriors who held up their ki guns to the unknown-hybrid saiyan. Effortlessly, the hybrid saiyan flicked his wrist and the weaker beings perished. A small hole was noticed in each of the alien's foreheads where a small, but powerful ki ball killed them. "Who am I? The question should be 'who are you?'"

Frieza raised a non-existant eyebrow.

Trunks scratched the back of his head, "I was also wondering if I could look into your space ship? I'm a scientist, you know."

Glancing down to the carnage that encircled the saiyan and two ice-jins, the fiend scoffed. "No you may not!"

Trunks frowned, "But I want to look in it."

"None shall pass!" replied Frieza crossing his arms, "I am Frieza and I say you cannot go into the ship. You killed my minions."

Trunks pouted, "Then I guess I'll just have to force my way in. I tried to be nice."

"Is that a threat?!" yelled Frieza.

"It could be."

Frieza glared darkly as he took a deadly stance, "Then you shall die!"

Trunks pouted, "Now, that's not nice. I'll ask again. Please? Just a peek? Can you please move? You're in my way." Trunks tried using his hands to move the white fiend.

"I move for no man," replied Frieza, as he pushed Trunks away.

Trunks gasped as he looked down to his jacket. He straightened it out and glared at Frieza, "I ironed this jacket yesterday night. Now it's wrinkled!" Trunks reached for his sword, "You shall die!"

"That sounded like a threat!" shouted Frieza.

Trunks smirked. His father's cockiness started to come forth, "You bet your ass it is!"

"Why you! I oughta-" Frieza began forming a ball of power in his pale hands. "Stupid pretty boy!"

"Is that the best you got?" Trunks pulled out his sword, "Of course it is. Ladies first."

And an intense battle started.

All the Z warriors stared in amazement as the teen slashed his sword mercilessly and the fiend reflected all the blows with his energy. What a spectacle it was when the mysterious fighter started levitating in the air!

"Let's take this up a notch, shall we?" taunted Trunks.

And that was when the fireworks started.

Trunks smirked as he powered up. The saiyan brought his blade down and chopped the fiend in half from skull to foot.

To everyone's amazement, he then sliced and diced the ice-jin until there were only small cube-size chunks of Frieza. Trunks then ended the battle by destroying any evidence of Frieza's existence.

As the hybrid saiyan landed, he powered down and stood before the enormous ice-jin.

"Can I see the space ship?" questioned Trunks as he placed his blade back into its sheath.

Ignoring the twinge of pain over the loss of his youngest son, the father of the deceased Frieza crossed his arms, "May I see your beautiful sword."

Trunks handed it to him. "Now may I see your ship?"

The ice-jin smirked, "No."

Trunks frowned, "But I'm letting you see my sword. Why can't I see your ship? We had an agreement."

"Foolish child. I never agreed. You shall die!"

Trunks quickly dodged the blade as it swiped only millimeters from his body. The hybrid saiyan frowned as he side stepped another swoosh of the blade. "You're skill is good, but not good enough. Move aside worthy adversary."

"Over my dead body," challenged King Cold.

Trunks shrugged as he ducked another swipe of the sword. "Okay."

Holding up a finger Trunks allowed a thin beam of ki to form. He then sliced off Cold's arm, which beheld his lovely sword.

Everyone watching gasped at this turn of events.

Cold looked down to his arm, but jerked the sword out of the the fallen hand and prepared himself for battle.

"You aren't going to throw in the towel?" asked Trunks raising an eyebrow.

Cold smirked. "Why should I?"

"Look!" The teen pointed to where the flesh was squirting out purple blood.

Cold did, but he jumped back into his fighting pose. "T'is but a scratch!"

"A scratch? Your arm is off!" countered Trunks.

"No it isn't," argued Cold circling the saiyan.

Trunks crossed his arms and used a finger to point to the wriggling limb on the ground. "But what is that then?"

There was a slight hesitation. "I've had worse."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "You liar!"

Cold charged at the saiyan, "Come on, you pansy!"

Again, Trunks continued to dodge the swings Cold hurled at him. Side stepping the sword once more, the teen used his paper thin ki and sliced off Cold's other arm. Before his sword could fall on the ground, Trunks caught it.

The warriors, human and saiyan alike, began cheering over the defeat of the ice-jin... well, except for Vegeta. He merely smirked as his unknown future son defeated the fiend.

Trunks turned to the audience and waved. "Victory is mine!" he shouted raising his fist and sword in the air.

But his boasting was short lived.

Trunks felt his knees give way as a foot tripped him. Trunks gasped as dust began to cover his clean clothes. "How dare you!"

"What?" challenged a smirking ice-jin, armless and bleeding grotesquely. Trunks growled. What was up with this creature? It was like the roach that never died! "Have at you!" challenged Cold.

"You are indeed brave, King Cold, but victory is mine!" countered Trunks as he stood up and dusted his clothes off.

"Oh?" questioned Cold as he pranced around, "Have enough, eh?"

Trunks rolled his eyes making a gesture to the nonexistent arms, "Look, you stupid bastard. You got not arms left!"

"Yes I have!" countered Cold.

Trunks rubbed his forehead, "Look!" Again, he pointed to the blood-squirting nubs where his arms should be.

Cold took a good stare at the bleeding stubs. He turned back and continued prancing around. "Just a flesh wound."

And then Cold began to kick the hybrid saiyan in the shins.

The warriors, watching in the background, raised eyebrows in unison. "What the hell is that faggot doing?" questioned Vegeta with crossed arms.

Krillian, Yamucha, Tien, and a few others shrugged their shoulders as they went back to the happening.

The man from the future was becoming extremely irritated. Trunks firmly gripped his sword and pointed it at Cold, who continued prancing around. "Look!" finalized the saiyan. But he was answered with another kick to the shin. "Stop that!" ordered the saiyan.

"Chicken!" shouted Cold as he continued to kick. "Chicken!"

"I'll have your leg!" threatened Trunks as he pointed to the right side. "Right?"

As Cold was about to kick Trunks again, the beholder of the sword swung cutting off the leg of his nemisis.

The foe began hopping on his remaining limb. "Right!" shouted Cold, "I'll do you for that!" threatened the ice-jin.

Trunks tilted his head as he lowered his sword. The defeated enemy still wanted to fight? "You'll what?" What was the idiot saying?

"Come here!" taunted Cold, as he started jumping towards Trunks.

Trunks sighed. This was utterly ridiculous. "What are you going to do?" questioned the half-saiyan, "Bleed on me?"

As the bleeding king of the universe hopped over to his foe, Trunks merely side stepped the crippled adversary, who tried to head butt him. That turn of events caused the alien to fall.

And fall he did.

King Cold fell flat on his face.

Trunks smirked as he rammed the point of his sword in the dirt and leaned on the hilt watching all of this conceitedly. Now the saiyan understood why the androids always toyed with him. Toying with the enemy was fun! Trunks didn't hide his smugness, and everyone around knew the mysterious teen was proud of his work.

As the defeated king rolled around, now with a broken, bleeding nose, he tried sitting up. The stubs where his limbs were once connected continued to squirt out streams of purple blood. Cold tried to scoot over towards Trunks who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm," started Cold as he tried getting up on his one foot, "Invincible!"

Trunks pulled up his sword and decided it was about to put this poor idiot out of its misery. He cut off the other leg and started walking away from the disfigured ice-jin. "You're loony," insulted Trunks as he walked further and further away from the alien. "And you can keep your space ship! I'll make my own!" Trunks shouted over his shoulder

Cold released a growl which echoed in the wasteland, "King Cold ALWAYS triumphs!"

As Trunks saw the amazed warriors and lady, he smiled knowing very well they enjoyed the show. "I think Cold has had enough," he told them putting his sword away.

"OH! OH!" shouted King Cold across the canyon only moving his upper body. A pool of purple blood formed around the stubby figure. "See, running away?!" shouted Cold. "Come back! I'LL BITE YOUR LEGS OFF!"

Trunks smirked as he stood just beside his father Vegeta. Taking a side glance to the saiyan prince, the teen from the future spoke, "You can finish him if you want."

Vegeta turned his vision to his unknown son. Surprise was clearly on his features.

Trunks turned his head to his father and merely shrugged. "It's just a suggestion."

Vegeta glanced back to the yelling stub of an enemy... a once powerful warlord of the universe. Now he was merely a crippled bleeding thing. As Trunks went to speak to the earthborn warriors, Vegeta started walking towards Cold.

There were some things in this universe that were too good to pass up.

--

**Review! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
